Sunshine
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away…” Toris calms down Ivan with a song, Ivan reflects on it later when everyone left him.


Hi guys! It's been wayyyy too long since I wrote something! So, I picked up a few fandoms since Contests and Chatrooms, including Ouran, Reborn, Wallflower, and Hetalia. :D. While Russia isn't my favorite character, he's pretty high up there. I saw a few things on deviantart about him and this song, but no fics. :\ So I had the strongest urge to write my own when I saw the rest of the lyrics. I'll stop talking now and start writing. XD

* * *

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_**

Toris was the first to go on that cold day. Eduard and even timid Ravis left him too. Soon, Ivan could only watch as one by one, other satellites became independent from him and left the house. One by one, he had to look at them, not able to look him in the eyes, as they handed over the document that would tear apart his dreams.

Even his own sisters were taken from him. Ukraine was teary eyed and ran out of the room sobbing as soon as she received the document back from her younger brother. Natalia, silent as always, was the only one to look him straight in the eyes, her own soft violet ones glazed with withheld tears. She was the only one that spoke a word in that entire time.

"I promise I'll be back, dear brother. I'll make sure you are never alone again…"

Ivan sat there at the desk after everyone left. The room was bitterly cold as it was mid-winter. Ice and wind pounded on the windows, but the large nation took no heed. He only stared blankly at his gloved hands: the hands that had shed blood and killed his own people, that had caused destruction and despair for the world outside his frozen home…

The hands that let his whole work's worth slip right through his fingers.

The noise echoed throughout the empty house as he slammed his hands onto the desk to stand. Slowly, he made his way to the door and into the hallway. Footsteps echoed loudly on the tiled floor as Ivan's mind wandered to try and figure things out.

"They were all happy, da? I don't see why they would want to leave me…"

Ivan had made sure that he treated his nations with as much care as he could. He even remembered when Toris had returned from America's house, he had welcomed the trembling nation back by an embrace. Sure, the smaller nation turned stiff by surprise, but he soon understood.

Because Ivan had nightmares after Toris left. Nightmares of everyone leaving him. Leaving with smiles on their faces, laughing and glad to be rid of him. Going off to his enemies to be friends and have a much happier life than he could give them. That he was only frightening them and holding them back in his wintery wasteland of a home.

That was the only time the large nation had ever been afraid.

But the nightmares continued even after Toris returned. He would wake up in a cold sweat, foreign tracks of tears falling down his cheeks. And Ivan couldn't understand why he must feel that way.

_**The other night dear as I laid sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I woke dear I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cried**_

_They were in the middle of a field of snow, and it was Lithuania who was leaving him in his dream. The gentle nation, the one whom he had trusted the most, was staring at him so coldly in that dark dream. Toris then pulled out a pistol from his coat, and fired at Ivan. The nation had yelled in surprise as he awoke, feeling the echo of a wound in his chest. _

_There was a hesitant knock on the door._

"_A-ah, come in!"_

"_Sir? Are you alright? I heard you yell, and…"_

"_Ah, Lithuania, come inside, I'd like to speak to you."_

_Very slowly, Toris stepped in and shut the door behind him. Ivan motioned for him to come closer to his bed._

_As soon as he was within reach, Ivan shot his arm out and grabbed the smaller nation's shirt and pulled him up to his face._

"_You are happy here, yes?" The child-like innocence in the large nation's voice only scared Toris further. He nodded furiously, eyes wide._

"_You…Eduard…Ravis, are happy, yes? You would never wish to leave this house? To leave me?" Ivan's voice grew louder and louder and his grip tighter, but shakier with each sentence. _

_Toris then, bravely, slowly reached his arm out to touch his hand on Ivan's cheek. It was wet and warm with tears. Ivan's eyes widened as he realized: he was crying._

_Slowly, he let go of the other's shirt and dropped his gaze. Toris withdrew his hand as well, unsure what to do next._

"_Lithuania…can you sing for me?"_

"_E-eh?" This caught him off guard._

"…_I can't sleep, you see. Could you sing me something to help me sleep?"_

_Ivan looked back at Toris with those large, soft violet eyes that seemed too much like a child's. Toris sighed, but smiled._

"_I'm not good with songs, but I did pick up a nursery song when I was at America's…"_

"_Go ahead, if it will help." Ivan nodded._

_Toris was unsure how to start, but cleared his throat and began:_

"_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…"**_

_A smile formed on the large nation's face as he lay back down. Ivan closed his eyes. After a moment, Toris thought he was asleep, and started to move for the door._

"…_Is there more?"_

_Toris paused in mid step._

"_A-ah, I think there is…um…"_

_He made his way back by the bed and sat on the corner of the mattress. Ivan opened one eye to look at him._

"_Go on."_

"_Yes…"_

"_**I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same,  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day…**_

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away…"**_

_The rest of the song did not return to his mind and Toris stopped singing. He looked at the large nation under the sheets, whose smile seemed to grow wider as his breathing slowed. Toris then felt that he was asleep and got up from the bed to exit back to his own room._

_About to close the door, he turned to look at Ivan. The soft glow of the moon leaked through the window as a light snow fell. A strange shiver went down his back, but it passed._

"_Sweet dreams, sir."_

_And Ivan had sweet dreams indeed. The second verse repeated in his head, and his smile grew wide._

"_**But if you leave me, to love another,"**__ He chuckled. __**"You'll regret it someday…"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Ivan was alone now, in his vast wasteland of ice. His house empty, his heart empty as well.

But he was smiling.

At first it was a sigh.

Then a small giggle.

Chuckle.

And soon he began to laugh. Loud and clear.

And then he stopped.

Took a breath:

"**You told me once dear you really loved me  
And no one could come between  
But now you've left me to love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams…"**

And he paused.

His eyes were brimming with tears, but they were soon blinked away.

And he smiled again.

Because he now knows what to do.

So in that same innocent tone, he sang:

"**But I know one day, you'll come back to me,**

**In sunflower fields, all day we'll play,**

**We'll stay forever in the sunshine,**

**And no one can ever take you away…"**

**

* * *

  
**

Sorry if my history is a bit off, I only Wiki'd Russia to get basic info on the surrounding countries.

As for the last bit of lyrics, I made that up myself to fit the syllable scheme that was in the other verses. Definitely was hard to write, but I hope it was not too much out of character…Russia's role is hard to write, and finding a way to make Lithuania sing it was just as hard too. .

Ah well, comment and let me know how I can improve! This was my first Hetalia fic, so please let me know so I can maybe write more!


End file.
